1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resilient plug and to a watertight connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-280108 discloses a rubber plug that can be mounted over a wire. A terminal fitting then is crimped into engagement with the wire and the rubber plug. The assembly of the terminal fitting, the rubber plug and the wire then is inserted into a cavity of a connector housing. As a result, the rubber plug is squeezed between an inner peripheral surface of the cavity and an outer peripheral surface of the wire to prevent water from entering into the cavity. Assemblies of the terminal fittings, the rubber plugs and the wires are bundled together prior to insertion into the cavities, as shown in FIG. 6. However, a wire W4 that is pulled from the bundle of wires shown in FIG. 6 is likely to get caught by a wire W3 connected with another terminal fitting because the rear end of a rubber plug 108 is upright. This entanglement of the wires W3, W4 creates problems and reduces operational efficiency.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent wires from getting entangled with each other upon pulling out a wire in a terminal inserting process.